


Beach day

by Ba7olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba7olicity/pseuds/Ba7olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tries to enjoy a summer day but Oliver has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach day

Hi. This is my first fic. So if you can please tell what you think  
English is not my first language so sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes.  
I’m new to tumblr too so follow me: http://olicitypt.tumblr.com/

 

It was a summer day and they were at the beach house. Felicity was lying on the beach getting tanned when she felt drops of water in her skin. She opened her eyes and saw her

boyfriend standing near her with a big grin on his face.

\- Oliver, what are you doing?

\- Well, having fun

\- Can you step away? I’m trying to get tanned

\- Aren’t you already? I mean, we are here for almost 2 weeks Felicity

\- Well, I know that smart ass but thanks to you we haven’t left the bedroom too many times

\- I’m sorry but are you complaining? Because as far as I can recall you never ask to come here (And Oliver start to laugh leaving Felicity with a serious face) Did you get it? Come?

\- Not funny Oliver. We should at least enjoy this sun and amazing water

Oliver bent down and lied next to Felicity whispering on her ear: What if we go back and I show you other ways of using water? I’m sure you’re going to enjoy…a lot – he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek very close to her lips.

Felicity began to blush and gave him a sexy smile: Do you think you can overcome this amazing weather and view?

Oliver: Oh I’m sure. And if you don’t you can always come back here.

Felicity: Ok, let’s go.

They only left the room the next day


End file.
